It Wasn't Like That
by Gilana1
Summary: [Otabek Altin Week 2018 - Day One: Good Boy/Bad Boy] Otabek overhears Yuri on a phone call with his grandfather after Yuri snuck out to a club to see him. Yuri is 17. Rating for suggestive dialogue.


**A/n: **For Last year's Otabek Altin Week that I forgot to upload. Thanks to skyla2010star for the beta!

**It Wasn't Like That**

Otabek normally didn't eavesdrop, but as he'd walked towards the living room of the apartment he shared with Yuri, he had heard his name. His kitten was on the phone with his grandfather, and he heard his name. They were talking about him, and judging by the sound in his voice, it wasn't a good conversation. It wasn't as if he hadn't expected this, but he still hated it when Yuri was upset and there was nothing that he could do about it.

"It wasn't like that, Deda!" Yuri said, and peaking around the corner, he saw the frustrated look on his boyfriend's face to match the sound in his voice. "It's just - Ugh, no, he didn't - No. Deda - Deda - DEDA, listen, please!" Yuri stopped speaking for a moment before he continued again. "He didn't force me to. I snuck into the club on my own."

So, he had been right - it was about that night. Yuri had snuck out to the club without his permission. Someone had recognized Yuri and taken a picture. He wasn't sure how it had gotten back to Nikolai who didn't have social media, but somehow it had. He didn't blame Yuri's grandfather for being upset, nor did he blame him for putting the blame on Otabek. He had expected that. He should have done more to keep Yuri at home, to make him go home, but…

"Deda, no, I'm not covering for him!" his Yura said. He was gripping the back of the couch tightly. "It was me. He told me to stay home, and I ignored him and went out anyway." He paused for a moment before groaning. "Because I wanted to go out with my boyfriend!" He started pacing again, letting go of the couch as he went back and forth behind it. "I know that, and I don't fucking care." He scoffed. "It's honestly not that hard." He saw a deep blush cross his pale cheeks. "It doesn't matter how I got in."

Otabek remembered - Yuri had looked criminally good when he'd snuck in Otabek's DJ booth at the club he'd been playing at this weekend. It'd been hard to say no to him. He'd known that Yuri shouldn't have been there. He was too young. They'd had a long season, though, and with those clothes sticking so tight to his body, Otabek had told him he could stay.

"I don't know what - Deda, stop!" Yuri seemed offended, almost angry as opposed to frustrated and annoyed. It got his attention, and he looked up to see an almost shocked look on the face of his partner. "He's not like that! What do you - It's not - who cares about any of that stuff? What, I - " Otabek didn't need to hear Nikolai's side of the conversation to know what Yuri was talking about. "He's not a bad influence if anything -!"

Yuri looked upset now. He hated seeing him upset, especially when there was nothing he could do about it. He always wanted to make everything better for him, but that wasn't always possible. He stayed where he was, just outside the living room and watched. He would go to him and do what he could when he got off the phone, but Yuri needed to talk to his grandfather.

In a way, he understood. Otabek knew that the leather, the DJing, the motorcycle, the tattoos… it wasn't everyone's cup of tea, and some people didn't understand it. He understood Nikolai, being older and a bit more traditional, wouldn't get it. JJ's parents hadn't liked him hanging out with JJ outside of the rink, either. And they hadn't been anything more than friends.

Otabek had accepted it, truly. He just wished that Nikolai had time to get to know him better before something like this happened. Perhaps that was partially their fault. He and Yuri had been so wrapped up in each other over the past year and how happy they were that they hadn't made enough time for other things, and they probably should have.

"Deda, he loves me, he wouldn't let me leave his side! He didn't ask me to come, he told me to stay home and I didn't listen," Yuri proclaimed. "Well, I know that, but… fine, whatever. Talk to you later. Bye." Yuri hung up on the phone. "Fuck!" Yuri threw his phone on the couch.

"Not a pleasant phone call, I take it?"Otabek asked, turning the corner.

"He doesn't get it." He looked almost defeated. "He thinks you're a bad influence, that I wouldn't have wanted to be there if you hadn't been there. He met you, he liked you!"

"You probably wouldn't have, and he did, but he's only met me twice. He doesn't know me," Otabek said as he walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him. "He will. I'm not going anywhere. These things take time, and we haven't seen him much at all." Besides, it wouldn't stop him from seeing Yuri. It would make things easier if Nikolai would come around a bit, but he was merely concerned for his grandson. Otabek understood this.

Yuri nodded, leaning into him as he wrapped his arms around him. He hated seeing him like this. "How are you a bad influence? You're the one who keeps me from doing stupid shit most of the time!"

"And it doesn't work still, because you're a very naughty kitten." That earned a smirk from Yuri, who looked up at him.

"You like it when I'm naughty, though, come on, admit it," he said.

Otabek chuckled. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Another chuckle. Good. He would do anything to make him smile. Pressing a kiss to the side of his neck, Otabek said, "Perhaps we should go visit him soon. Take a weekend off and go to Moscow. It's been a while since you've been back there, and it might make him feel better, too."

Yuri gave a light moan. "You think so? Could we do that?" he asked.

"I don't see why not," he said. "We've been working hard, we could use a break. Besides, I know you worry about him and miss him. It would be good to go and visit him for a bit, don't you think?"

Yuri nodded. "Okay, let's go next weekend then. Deda will be happy to see me, and maybe this will get him off your back." The blond pressed a light kiss to his lips. "I still hate it, though, for the record. You didn't do anything. You told me to stay home, I didn't listen, and then you still told me to leave!"

Otabek chuckled. "And yet, you stayed. You started grinding up against me, and for some reason, I have trouble saying no to you," he said, lightly ghosting his lips over Yuri's. "I know you hate it, but it'll get better, I promise. Besides, we have moved very fast, and you are quite young. It is understandable that people are concerned about you. Yakov and Lilia didn't like me at first, either, remember?"

"Yes, but they came around when they saw what an amazing, hardworking person you are, and how good you are for me," Yuri told him. "And I know Deda will, too, because I love you, and so will he." At the very least, it would be a step in the right direction and will ease the old man's mind just a bit.

"I love you, too, kitten, more than anything."


End file.
